


No puedo deciros cuánto os amo (Stuckony)

by Andreetaag



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, nonverbal Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Tony nunca habla. No después de Afganistán.





	No puedo deciros cuánto os amo (Stuckony)

“No” Tony dice con fuerza. El agua cayendo por su frente.

Entonces, por cuarta, quinta o décima vez -Tony ha perdido la cuenta en este punto-, dos manos aprietan su cabeza y la meten en el agua. Intenta, con todas sus fuerzas, evitar respirar para que el agua entre en su sistema. Pero la naturaleza le dice que tiene que respirar para sobrevivir, y Tony lo hace. El agua entra por su nariz y por su boca y siente que le llena los pulmones.

Duele.

La batería de coche conectada a su corazón realmente no ayuda. El agua le salpica y siente como chisporrotea a su alrededor con un dolor agudo.

Tony cierra los ojos y piensa, muy a su pesar, en lo bien que estaría con sus padres.

.

.

.

Contra todo pronóstico, Tony crea una armadura que le permite salir de allí.

Yinsen no lo logra.

Y Tony no se lo perdona.

.

.

.

Rhodey lo encuentra horas más tarde en mitad del desierto.

Saltando del avión y corriendo hacia su mejor amigo, Rhodes lo atrapa en un abrazo llorando, gritando y sonriendo después de tres meses de búsqueda.

“¿Estás bien, amigo?” pregunta, examinando su cuerpo.

Tony lo mira, pero no responde.

.

.

.

Entonces, la cosa es que Tony no habla, no después de Afganistán.

“Tienes que hablar con tu terapeuta” le dice Pepper, con la voz suave y llena de cariño. Tony simplemente niega con la cabeza, como lo ha estado haciendo los últimos meses.

Él simplemente asiente o niega, dependiendo de lo que quiera responder.

Para el resto, tiene a JARVIS.

Tony acude a sus sesiones semanales con su terapeuta privada, no es que no vaya, porque Pepper no se lo permitiría, pero no le habla. Solo la escucha hablar sobre todos los traumas que supuestamente tiene y él, sin apenas escuchar, asiente.

.

.

.

Un año más tarde, Tony aprende lenguaje de señas. Porque, aunque él no quiere hablar, él quiere comunicarse.

Pepper y Rhodey lo animan y aprenden lenguaje de señas para entenderlo.

.

.

.

Poco a poco, Tony vuelve a ser más Tony, y aunque no habla, su humor sarcástico y punzante vuelve a través de sus manos.

Es, de alguna manera, una mejora.

.

.

.

Tony conoce al equipo después del problema con el paladio.

Nat, porque se infiltró en su compañía y le engañó. Después de eso, irónicamente, se hicieron buenos amigos. Ella se preocupa por él, junto a Pepper. Tony no puede evitar pensar que esa relación es a la vez dulce y aterradora porque, bueno, Pepper es Pepper y Nat es… Nat. Y si las juntas simplemente… ¡BOM!

Tony las adora, a pesar de ser unas madres gallinas con él.

Clint es divertido y un completo capullo, y, por tanto, a Tony le gusta de inmediato. Además, él era amigo de Nat antes, así que se gana un lugar bastante alto en su pequeña lista de amigos.

Bruce es increíble. Como Hulk, por ser un gran monstruo grande y verde y como Bruce por ser un científico genial. A Tony le gusta también.

En poco tiempo, todos se ganan un lugar en el corazón de Tony, y él los invita a Torre.

.

.

.

Fury lo llama, un día, para una misión más grande. Tony lo mira a través de la pantalla con diversión y puede decir el momento exacto en el que la vena del cuello de Fury se hace más grande.

“El Equipo ya está de camino, Stark. Ponte tu traje”.

Tony firma en el aire un “pirata idiota” con una sonrisa y Fury se ríe antes de colgar.

Se mete en el traje y sale volando de su taller.

.

.

.

No es de ninguna manera lo que él esperaba encontrar.

Tony llega con música estridente y cortando las comunicaciones de Nat. Sabe que no se va a enfadar con él y saluda a la ventana del Quinjet cuando pasa por su lado.

“Capitán” JARVIS habla a través del traje. Tony rueda los ojos con una sonrisa porque eso es lo que él diría.

“Señor Stark” responde el otro con seriedad.

No empiezan demasiado bien.

.

.

.

La batalla en Nueva York es brutal, y al final, Tony se mete en una especie de agujero de gusano gigante en el cielo, pensando en que será un viaje de ida, como Cap muy bien le dice.

Por una vez, se arrepiente de no haberle dicho a Pepper y a Rhodey lo mucho que los quiere.

Luego todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

Cuando abre los ojos, reconoce la habitación médica de la Torre Stark y agradece internamente que sus amigos entiendan que no querría estar en el ala médica de SHIELD.

“Estás despierto” Pepper dice abalanzándose sobre él. Tony hace una mueca con su cara y le devuelve el abrazo como puede. “Pensé que morirías, Tony. No vuelvas a hacerme eso” Pepper llora, y Tony solo puede asentir lentamente.

Después de un rato charlando con Pepper, un cuerpo grande y musculoso entra en la habitación.

“Hola, Stark” dice el Capitán América. Tony tuerce su cara ante el nombre, pero no firma nada.

Tony solo usa el lenguaje de señas con la gente que tiene más confianza, y no es como si el Capitán América pudiera entenderlo, de todas formas. Así que coge su teléfono y le dice a JARVIS lo que quiere que le diga.

“Puedes llamarme Tony” dice segundos después la robótica voz de JARVIS transcribiendo lo que Tony había escrito. Steve mira a su alrededor y luego hace una mueca de decepción hacia Tony.

“Llámame Steve, entonces” le dice y Tony asiente.

Steve vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y decide sentarse en la silla que hay al lado de la cama de Tony.

“¿Sabes? No deberías haber hecho eso” empieza “fue completamente estúpido e imprudente. Ni siquiera dijiste que ibas a hacerlo y-”.

Tony lo mira sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro mientras Steve continúa hablando. Por dentro, siente el dolor de haber decepcionado a su héroe de la infancia.

Puede sentir el rechazo en la voz del rubio y a Tony le duele.

Finalmente, sin mirarlo, vuelve a coger su teléfono y, de nuevo, poco después la voz de JARVIS dice “Quiero que te vayas”.

Tony siente una punzada de ira cuando Steve tiene el valor de parecer dolido.

Suspirando, Steve se levanta y sale de la habitación.

.

.

.

Una semana más tarde, está completamente recuperado. Físicamente, claro. Después de atravesar el agujero de gusano y casi morir en el espacio tiene otro gran trauma que añadir a su lista.

Él le muestra junto con JARVIS su suite a Steve, que va a mudarse con ellos a la Torre, aunque a él no le guste demasiado la idea. Tony siente que lo odia y lo quiere a la vez. Es su héroe de la infancia, pero le robó la atención de Howard y lo juzga con la mirada cada vez que Tony parece siquiera moverse.

Tony no lo entiende, y no le gusta.

.

.

.

Está cansado, Dios, está tan cansado. Apenas ha tenido tiempo para volver a asentarse después del hielo y ya han tenido una gran batalla sin sentido.

El equipo es bueno, más o menos. Steve no entiende a Tony. El tipo cruza un agujero de gusano sin decir nada, y Steve estaba tan cabreado. Él no quería perder otro soldado.

“No somos soldados” recuerda las robóticas palabras de Iron Man.

Luego, cuando lo visitó en el hospital y le enseñó su habitación, el hombre ni siquiera se dignó a hablarle, solo a través de su IA, o lo que eso fuera.

Entonces, Steve está cansado del futuro y apenas lleva unas semanas aquí.

“No estoy seguro de que debería haberme mudado” dice a nadie en particular en la cocina del piso compartido de la torre. Nat y Clint lo miran con una ceja levantada, preguntando sin palabras. Al final, es Clint quien rompe el silencio.

“¿Y eso por qué?”.

“Creo que Tony me odia” piensa, y luego añade, “no, definitivamente me odia. Y esta es su casa, así que…” dice.

“Tony es un poco difícil al principio” concede Natasha.

Steve suspira con fuerza y entierra su cara entre sus manos. “¡Ni siquiera me habla! Él solo… usa esa voz que está en todas partes y solo niega y asiente” explica.

Esta vez, Natasha y Clint lo miran como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza hasta que al final Clint rompe el silencio.

“¡Oh hombre!” Clint dice con una risa demasiado estruendosa y grandes golpes a la mesa con sus manos.

“Tony no habla. A nadie, desde hace años” Nat le explica.

“Oh” es lo único que sale de su boca. Sus mejillas y sus orejas se tintan de rojo y gime con fuerza por ser tan estúpido.

“Él usa a JARVIS para hablar si no puede hacerlo por señas”.

“Deberías aprender” Clint añade y Nat asiente.

“Mira, Steve. Deberías disculparte con Tony por ser un poco idiota, la verdad. Como he dicho, puede ser un poco difícil, pero Tony es importante para nosotros, para mí. Y no quiero que nadie le haga daño ¿entiendes? Y menos si puedo evitarlo” Nat habla con tranquilidad y con la mirada fija en él. “Él piensa que no le gustas, por como lo miras cada vez”.

“Yo pensaba-” empieza, pero se da cuenta de que es verdad. Que ha juzgado mal a Tony desde el principio y que tiene que disculparse.

Asiente un par de veces antes de salir de la cocina en busca del taller del moreno.

.

.

.

Tony lo mira durante largos minutos después de escuchar las disculpas del rubio. Sinceramente, no entiende como alguien puede ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que una persona no habla.

Él lo mira largo y tendido, analizando el nerviosismo de Steve hasta que finalmente su cara se parte en una sonrisa y asiente.

“¿Sí?” pregunta esperanzado Steve para asegurarse de que es verdad.

Tony asiente de nuevo y Steve quiere abrazarlo.

.

.

.

Después de eso, caen en una pequeña rutina donde Steve baja al taller y le hace compañía mientras dibuja.

.

.

.

Steve aprende señas, como Clint y Nat le habían dicho, él ahora sabe que a Tony no le gusta demasiado usar a JARVIS para comunicarse, es su IA, al fin y al cabo.

Steve empieza a entenderlo, poco a poco, pero no es hasta unos meses más tarde que le habla a Tony por señas.

“¿Una taza de café?” pregunta con sus manos. Steve ya sabe que la respuesta es sí, pero quiere hacerle saber a Tony que él lo entiende, que ya no tiene que usar a JARVIS. Al menos, no con él.

Tony lo mira con una ceja levantada y le regala una sonrisa brillante que deslumbra a Steve por completo. Haría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa siempre.

“¿Sabes señas? ¿Desde cuándo?” Tony señala con la incredulidad pintada en su cara.

“Por supuesto. Empecé a aprender cuando llegué a la Torre” Steve responde, dejando la taza de café caliente delante del genio.

“¿Por qué molestarse?” Tony pregunta, bajando su mirada.

Steve lo mira fijamente unos segundos antes de sentarse a su lado. “Por que quiero entenderte. Porque eres tú, Tony”.

La cara de Tony se pone roja, pero no sabría decir si fueron sus palabras, o la taza demasiado caliente de café.

.

.

.

Tony prepara los mejores sándwiches de jamón y queso, lo cual, Steve piensa, es una tontería porque es simplemente poner el jamón y el queso en el pan de molde, pero aún así, Tony hace los mejores del mundo.

Da un gran bocado a su último sándwich y se queja cuando Tony le roba el último mordisco.

Después, cuando pensara en ese momento, no sabría decir que fue lo que dijo, porque Tony empezó a reír. No una risa con su boca y unos gestos con sus manos, no. Tony se ríe, a carcajadas, fuerte y grave. Un sonido un poco roto y que en el fondo parece doloroso por la mueca que Tony hace poco después.

Es la primera vez que Steve escucha la voz de Tony y en ese momento se da cuenta de que es lo más hermoso que ha escuchado nunca.

Steve se da cuenta en ese instante que está completamente perdido por Tony.

Cuando el genio deja de reír y se limpia los ojos, prepara otro sándwich de jamón y queso que Steve devora después de decir “tienes una risa hermosa”.

.

.

.

Tony se enamora de Steve. Cae rendido al soldado más fuerte de lo que le gustaría. No hay posibilidades, porque es Steve. Y aunque en los últimos meses el rubio y él se hayan hecho muy amigos, siempre esté en el taller con él, salgan a comer e incluso haya aprendido señas por él, no significa nada.

Porque es Steve.

Y él es Tony. Está manchado con sangre y dolor y traumas.

“Deberías decirle, любовь”.

“No” Tony firma con vehemencia.

“Sabes que no te diría que se lo dijeras si no supiera que él te corresponde” Natasha insiste.

Tony la mira por un minuto, dándole un punto porque sabe que no va a ganar ninguna discusión que tenga con la mujer y que lo que dice es cierto.

“Bien” responde al final, “se lo diré cuando vuelva de esta misión”.

“¡Ese es mi chico!” le dice Nat con una palmadita en su hombro.

.

.

.

Pero Tony no dice nada, porque Steve no vuelve solo.

Bucky Barnes lo acompaña y Tony se encierra en su taller después de las presentaciones.

.

.

.

“¿Estás bien, Tony?” Steve pregunta dejando una taza de humeante café sobre su mesa de trabajo. Tony hace un leve chasquido con su boca.

“Claro,” firma “¿por qué no lo estaría?”.

Steve le devuelve una sonrisa y hace un gesto hacia atrás para que la persona que está en la puerta entre al taller.

“Quería que conociera mejor a Bucky, Tony” dice.

Tienen una larga charla sobre ciencia porque a Bucky le fascina todo lo que hay a su alrededor y puede entender las señas de Tony, meriendan juntos y bromean sin parar.

Horas más tarde, mirando a los soldados sentados en su sofá, Tony puede entender que ve Steve en Bucky. Es atractivo y dulce y tiene un sentido del humor que a Tony le encanta. Steve actúa más suelto a su alrededor, con una sonrisa sincera todo el tiempo.

Y al verlos juntos, de alguna manera, a Tony le duele un poco menos.

.

.

.

“Hola, muñeca ¿te apetece compañía?” Bucky dice al entrar al taller, y antes de que Tony si quiera responda por el apodo, el moreno ya se ha sentado en el sofá con una tableta en la mano.

Así, Bucky entra en la dinámica de Steve y Tony.

.

.

.

“Me gusta Tony” Bucky dice unas semanas más tarde sentándose en el suelo de su piso compartido con Steve.

El rubio lo mira unos segundos antes de sonreír.

“Me alegro”.

“¿Qué le pasó?” pregunta minutos después, completamente relajada en el tacto de Steve en su cabello. “Quiero decir-” empieza, pero Steve lo corta.

“Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Tony fue secuestrado en Afganistán y desde entonces no habla. Hace años de eso, yo todavía no lo conocía” explica.

“¿Pero puede hacerlo?”.

Steve detiene el movimiento de sus manos de repente. “¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. No es algo que le guste contar” dice con pesar.

“Entiendo” responde, porque lo hace. A él tampoco le gusta hablar de su época de Soldado de Invierno, no le gusta recordar todo lo que hizo cuando no podía controlarse a sí mismo.

Steve corta su línea de pensamientos cuando se agacha para dejar un suave beso en su cabeza.

“Deberíamos hablar” susurra, sus labios dándole leves cosquillas a su pelo.

“¿Sobre qué?” pregunta cerrando los ojos.

“Ya sabes sobre qué” Steve ríe.

“Uh-huh” responde dejándose llevar por el suave toque de Steve sobre él, que lo gira y los deja cara a cara. Bucky lo sabe porque puede sentir el calor de su respiración sobre él. Se deja llevar por la familiaridad durante unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos.

“Te amo, Buck” Steve dice, mirándolo fijamente y acariciando su nuca.

Él lo besa en respuesta.

.

.

.

No es realmente obvio para el mundo, aunque sí lo es para Tony, que Steve y Bucky están juntos.

Románticamente hablando.  

Tony se sorprende a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que está feliz de que se hayan encontrado. Él no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en tener una relación con Steve, diga lo que diga Nat, y Bucky es bueno para el rubio, lo hace feliz, y eso es lo que importa.

Tony mira el brazo robótico de Bucky moverse mientras come uno de sus sándwiches de jamón y queso (en serio, él no entiende que tienen de especial) y frunce el ceño con fuerza.

Bucky lo mira mientras se aparta un mechón de pelo de su cara y Tony se estremece.

“¿Qué te atormenta, muñeca?” pregunta divertido tocando la frente fruncida de Tony con su mano de carne y hueso.

“Tú” Tony señala en el aire con fuerza y Bucky ríe.

“Wow, cariño ¿y eso por qué?” interroga más serio esta vez.

“Déjame hacerte un brazo nuevo”.

“Mmm. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Tony”.

“Por favor” insiste, y su cara de cachorro debe estar al menos a la mitad de la altura de la de Steve porque parece funcionar. Bucky suspira y murmura algo por lo bajo.

“Pero me haces uno de estos todos los días” dice al final señalando los restos de su sándwich. Tony lo mira boquiabierto unos segundos antes de asentir con una sonrisa radiante.

“Todos los que quieras” firma con rapidez en el aire antes de salir corriendo a su taller.

Bucky lo mira irse y pasa ambas manos por su cara cuando se da cuenta de que hay algo raro con lo que siente por Tony.

.

.

.

Un día de muchos, en el taller, Tony y Bucky hablan. Realizar el brazo los ha unido más que antes, y a veces, simplemente las historias fluyen entre ellos.

Tony le cuenta cosas que no le ha contado a nadie.

Y Bucky hace lo mismo.

“¿No puedes o no quieres hablar?” pregunta Bucky, después de mucho tiempo preguntándoselo.

“¿Hay alguna diferencia para ti?” Tony firma con una sonrisa pequeña.

“Sí” Bucky dice después de pensarlo unos minutos.

“No quería. Después de… ya sabes” explica con un levantamiento indiferente de hombros.

“¿Y ahora quieres?” insiste, porque Bucky nunca ha sido sutil, después de todo.

“Ahora no puedo” firma girando su cuerpo para mirar directamente al moreno a su lado. “Después del secuestro dejé de hablar, simplemente no quería, no sé porqué exactamente ¿traumas? Es probable. Estuve años sin hacerlo. Luego lo intenté, y no pude. Jodí mis cuerdas vocales. Así que ahora no puedo hacerlo”.

“¿Cuándo lo intentaste?” pregunta, y luego se siente estúpido porque ya está forzando demasiado, pero Tony suspira con fuerza y hace una mueca de diversión y dolor al mismo tiempo que lo confunde.

“Después de que llegaras a la Torre. Quería hablar con vosotros” Tony se ve triste, entonces.

Bucky no sabe que responder a eso, así que inclina su cuerpo hacia delante y arrastra al genio en un abraza un poco incómodo. “No importa,” dice al oído de Tony “eres increíble de todas formas”.

Tony le devuelve la sonrisa y siguen trabajando en silencio después de eso.

.

.

.

Está a punto de terminar el brazo de Bucky. Es tarde, y debería irse a la cama, pero nadie ha bajado a por él así que se permite un par de horas más. Su cabeza va a cien por hora entre ciencia y pensamientos que intenta alejar porque, como ha dicho, es tarde y está cansado y no debería siquiera pensarlo.

Pero lo piensa. Y se detiene en seco porque _mierda_.

Se da cuenta, de que al final, entre días de películas y cenas y horas en su taller haciendo un nuevo brazo, está enamorado de Steve.

Está enamorado de Steve, sí. Pero también está enamorado de Bucky.

La realización de lo que siente lo llena por competo y se siente miserable. Porque él había aceptado que no podía tener nada con Steve, pero ahora se da cuenta de que tampoco puede tener nada con Bucky. Y está bien, en el fondo, porque ambos son felices juntos. Pero Tony se siente como mierda porque se ha enamorado de dos personas maravillosas que no le corresponden.

Él ni siquiera puede decirles con palabras lo mucho que los ama.

Entonces, Tony coge una botella de alcohol escondida en un armario durante meses y bebe. Bebe y llora y deja que el ataque de ansiedad lo consuma por completo.

Después, se aísla de todos durante una semana.

.

.

.

Son Nat y Clint los que al final bajan al taller y lo acorralan.

“¿Qué está pasando, Tony?” pregunta la pelirroja sin rodeos.

“¡Nada!” el responde a la defensiva.

“Tony” la mandíbula de Natasha está contraída por completo y él realmente piensa que es aterradora.

“Steve y Bucky, están juntos” firma rápidamente sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

“¿Y?” pregunta Clint. Tony abre los ojos por completo y hace un movimiento de incredulidad con sus brazos.

“¿y? ¿eres estúpido, Legolas? Están juntos” responde con movimientos erráticos. Luego, por si acaso, firma letra por letra la palabra “juntos”.

“Ciertamente ha sido un cambio en el rumbo de las cosas” Nat le concede, y agrega “pero no puedes decir que esta relación que tenéis entre vosotros es…”.

Tony la corta con un seco “¿es qué?”.

“Venga, Tony. No puedes ser tan obtuso” habla Clint.

“Oh, claro. Vosotros queréis que vaya y les diga “¡eh, chicos! Sé que vuestra relación es perfecta y todo eso, pero ¿sabéis? Yo también estoy enamorado de vosotros así que ¿qué os parece agregar un poco de poliamor y traumas a la mezcla?” Dios, Clint ¡es una idea perfecta!”.

“Exactamente” Clint responde cruzándose de brazos.

Tony solo suspira y señala la puerta con sus manos. Después de eso, ya no vuelve a cerrar el taller.

.

.

.

Tony se encierra en el taller durante días y les prohíbe el acceso. Ni él ni Bucky entienden el por qué, pero a veces Tony actúa así.

Al final, Tony vuelve a abrir las puertas para ellos y tiene un brazo completamente nuevo y funcional que le muestra a Bucky con una sonrisa gigante.

Steve los mira, desde la distancia y su corazón se encoge. Verlos juntos es simplemente… perfecto.

Y se siente mal y bien, porque él ama a Bucky incondicionalmente, pero al mismo tiempo siente que ama a Tony de la misma manera.

Antes de que Bucky volviera, Steve estaba seguro de que él y Tony iban a estar juntos. Pero luego Bucky volvió y él todavía lo amaba y todo es… confuso.

Tony lo saca de sus pensamientos cuando le da unas palmaditas al nuevo brazo de Bucky y este lo mueve lentamente, siguiendo las indicaciones que el genio le señala.

Steve no puede evitarlo y se acerca casi corriendo a ellos. Coge la cara de Tony con ambas manos y lo besa. Un beso fuerte y lleno de anhelo antes de que retroceda y mire a su alrededor para encontrar a Bucky con la boca levemente abierta de sorpresa.

Steve sale corriendo sin mirarlos.

.

.

.

No es hasta unas horas más tarde que Bucky se acerca a él en el gimnasio y le pide que entrenen juntos, para probar el nuevo brazo y demás, claro.

“Es perfecto” Bucky dice después de un par de golpes, mirando el brazo.

Steve sigue su mirada hasta el dibujo que hay en él. Un boceto que él mismo hizo hace tiempo con la mitad de su escudo y la mitad del reactor de Tony. No entiende por qué a Bucky le gustó y quiso ponerlo ahí en primer lugar, pero a Tony le pareció divertido y él no iba a quejarse.

Verlo, en realidad, le hace pensar lo perfectos que quedan los tres juntos. El brazo, el reactor y el escudo.

Asiente levemente y Bucky suspira antes de decir “no me refería al brazo, Steve”.

Mira a Bucky y sin pensar dice “estoy enamorado de Tony”. Se siente más libre, de alguna manera. No es que después de besarlo no haya quedado suficientemente claro, pero tiene la necesidad de decirlo, de dejar que las palabras fluyan por su boca y que sean liberadas.

Steve cierra los ojos y suspira cuando la realización de lo que ha dicho y hecho llega a su cerebro. Él en realidad espera un golpe que no llega.

“Lo sé” Bucky dice riendo.

“Lo siento” es lo único que se le ocurre que puede decir.

“No lo sientas” Bucky dice sentándose en el suelo. Steve lo sigue en sus movimientos, quedándose cara a cara.

“Te amo, Buck” dice, porque no sabe que más puede decirle y porque es cierto.

“Lo sé” repite como respuesta el moreno. “Steve, no estoy enfadado”.

“Te amo” Steve susurra.

“Y también amas a Tony y eso es perfecto porque yo te amo a ti y amo a Tony de la misma forma” dice agarrando el rostro de Steve entre sus manos y dejando un suave beso en sus labios. “Es tan fácil caer en él” añade.

“Sí” murmura con una sonrisa pequeña en su boca.

“Me di cuenta de que también estaba enamorado de él hace unas semanas” explica quitándose un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su coleta.

Steve asiente sintiendo que pesa cien kilos menos y lo besa con fuerza. Momentos después empieza a reírse y Bucky lo sigue momentos después porque Steve es contagioso.

“Dejad de reíros e id a hablar con él, ¡por el amor de Dios!” Clint dice entreabriendo la puerta.

.

.

.

“Entonces,” Tony firma con rapidez y antes de que diga algo más Bucky le coge de las manos y lo paraliza. Tony hace la mitad de una mueca porque no le da tiempo a terminarla antes de que Bucky lo bese.

Es completamente diferente al beso de Steve. Bucky es demandante y no pide permiso para invadir su boca con su lengua, simplemente toma todo lo que Tony le da.

Cuando se separa lo mira con una sonrisa antes de sonreír con malicia.

“Lo que Stevie está tratando de decir, muñeca, es que te amamos. Los dos”.

“¿Los dos?” Tony pregunta con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro.

“Y nos gustaría estar contigo, si tú quieres” añade Steve con las orejas rojas.

Tony asiente, lentamente al principio y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Steve entonces aparta a Bucky con más fuerza de la necesaria y abraza a Tony.

“Ey” Bucky se queja y Tony se ríe, abriendo sus brazos para meterlo en su abrazo.

.

.

.

“¿Están juntos ya?” pregunta Nat con una sonrisa porque estaba a punto de cogerlos a los tres de las orejas y encerrarlos en el armario más pequeño de la Torre.

“Demonios, Nat. Son repugnante, están los tres abrazados y dormidos en el sofá con la película más cursi de la historia de fondo” Clint resopla después de asomarse por la puerta de la cocina y ver el salón.

Nat rueda los ojos y coge su teléfono con una sonrisa gigante “tengo que llamar a Pepper”.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Lo he pasado genial escribiendo esta pequeña historia.  
> No hay ninguna base médica real en esta pequeña historia.  
> ¡Agradezco todos vuestros kudos y comentarios!  
> Nos leemos, Andreetaag.


End file.
